The Inevitable Secret
by GossipGurl11
Summary: 16-year-old Taren witnesses her father's death. Not only that, but she wrote the secret in her diary. The police, her family, her life, is left behind as she runs away with the secret of her father's death burnt like a hole inside her head.
1. Default Chapter

The leaves crumpled under me as I sat under the tree and felt the rain drops drip onto my face. I held the diary close to my chest and shut my eyes tightly as if protecting myself from the world around me. As my eyes stayed closed moments of the last two years flashed before me. I opened my eyes and looked at my once precious diary. If I'd only stopped writing the night before the accident, if I'd only torn the pages one by one when my father's face was shattered like a picture frame. His dreams, his family, his life. Gone in an instant. My father gone from civilization as we know it. And I saw who did it, and didn't have the guts to tell anyone. Not my mom, sister, even my dog Bella. I had to write the evidence. If I got caught, everyone would think I was guilty. I realized the raindrops now on my face wasn't rain at all, but tears.


	2. Flashbacks

As the tears fell down I wiped them quickly from my face. My dad had always taught me to be strong. He could tell I had the capability and strength when I was three and did somewhat of a roundhouse kick at a little boy's face. He began to teach me every martial arts he knew. Kung fu, jiu-jitsu, tai-chi-chuan, and judo. When I asked him when he learned the martial arts, he told me something I could never tell a soul. He was in the CIA. I never believed him. Until the night, the night that not only took his life but changed all of ours forever. I had always had trust in people, until the night. The night I was on the phone with my aunt, Donna. She asked where my father was. I'd promised my father I wouldn't tell a soul that he was in the CIA. As I faltered she told me she knew my father was in the CIA. 

She also started yelling, screaming about my father. Saying she was worthless, unworthy of a family while she stood alone, she said she would kill him. That's when I hung up, never trusting anyone again. That was when I was 10, and stopped believing in life. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to remember the memories. They flashed before me anyway. The sounds, the body, the car, and the gun. The gun. The only evidence that the police had. They tried to take the diary. The flashbacks of the day before came into my mind. The diary in the police car, the horror on my face, the worry on my mother's face as I grabbed the diary from the police car and ran, ran for my dignity, ran for my life, and ran for my father. 

Suddenly, my eyes opened quickly and I saw two men in police uniform holding flashlights and calling my name. I stood up abruptly and fled. Fled from my past, fled from the present, fled from my life. Just like I had done the night the police tried to take my diary. It seemed like a century ago although it had only been a couple hours that had gone by. I ran and fled with great speed, just like my father had taught me. I didn't look back, pretty soon I felt like I was soaring, gliding across the Earth. I saw another town, as I ran across the street a BMW came roaring down the street. Before I could stop I tripped over a root and fell onto the street, totally and completely unconscious.


	3. The Boy

I felt my body go into a wave of pain. I grunted and cussed under my breath. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted as the sun shined into them. I turned slowly and saw a boy about my age looking down at me with a worried expression on his face. "Are-Are you ok? I'm really sorry, b-but you just ran in front of me. I-I stopped as fast as I could!" I moaned and clutched my knees to my chest. He must have been the one in the BMW, I thought. "Are you ok? Should I call the hospital?" I forced myself to sit up and show him I was ok. If I went to the hospital the cops would find me for sure. Besides, I didn't even know this body know this boy, who knew who he was. "I-I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked outta me." The boy helped me up and gave a little gasp. "Your beautiful!" he whispered. "Oh, sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that out loud. You must think I'm weird right?" I shook my head and looked at myself in his rearview mirror. I had long, curly brown hair and green eyes. I knew I looked ok, but _never _beautiful! I gasped as I noticed the long scrape across my cheek. I touched it gently and a severe pain shot through my body. I looked at my hands and saw that hey were scraped up crudely too. "What are you talking about? I look horrible!" I exclaimed turning back to the boy. Obviously, he hadn't been around a lot of girls. "No you don't! What are you talking about?!" the boy cried out. 

I looked closer at the boy's face. He had blonde curly locks of hair scattered around his face and deep blue eyes with a gleam of mystery. He _was _pretty cute. I had to say. "What's your name?" the boy asked, "I haven't seen you around town." Thinking he would probably see her face in the newspaper anyway, I replied, forcing a smile, "Taren. Taren Jonstone. What's yours?" I asked politely, looking around to see if the police were still following me. "Matt. Matt Sanders." The boy replied. "Nice to meet you, Matt. Thank you for saving me." I said, still worried about the police. " Nice to meat you too, Taren." We shook hands, and then fell into fits of laughter, realizing how corny we sounded. I realized then, it was the first time I had laughed in two years. I suddenly saw a beam of light and a part of a police uniform coming from the forest. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but, I have to go." I said quickly and began to run towards town, quickly stopping to pick up my diary.

"Wait! Can I have your address?" Matt yelled. "Sorry, I'm only in town for a day!" I yelled back not even turning my head to glance at him. As I continued to run I heard him start the engine of the BMW. I stopped for a moment, watching him leave, I relized how much I had wanted to stay and talk to him. Suddenly, I noticed he wasn't heading in the direction he had started. He was heading towards me….


	4. Ordinary

I didn't know if I should hide or wait. He could be working for the police, or my aunt. Maybe he just wanted my address, maybe he had a crush on me, and maybe I was just going crazy. I didn't have time to think. I quickly tucked behind a bush and watched the BMW roll past. So what if her liked me, he wouldn't once he found out she was wanted by the cops! The BMW rolled past once again, dropping a paper bag with a note attached by the bush I was hiding behind. He knew I was here, I thought to myself. When I was sure the BMW wasn't coming back, I quickly got out of my hiding place behind the bushes and abruptly picked up the paper bag. As I began to run away from the forest I stopped by a 24-hour burger joint and realized I didn't bring any cash. I went in anyway and looked around. It was pretty empty, considering it was 2am. It had been only 4 hours since I had stolen the diary back from the police.   
I sat on a barstool and ordered water. It was the first ordinary thing I had done in two years. I then realized it was 2am and I was wearing a blue sequined dress. Not only that, but my hair was a mess, my makeup was smeared, and I had scrapes and bruises all over my body. Not exactly ordinary. I probably looked like a freak to them. I thought, lloking around at the very few employees that were working there. I looked down at the once new dress. I had been dying to wear it and the time had finally come that night, I had been so excited! Until the police came and took the diary. Now the dress was ruined and I would never get the chance to wear it.   
I looked down at the paper bag in my hand. I was afraid to open it. I could be a bomb, or a gun bugged to fire. I decided to open the not first. It seemed much safer. I was shocked at what I saw inside. It was a picture of my dad around twenty years old with another man! I was even more hocked at what the note said. The words bringing tears to my eyes. I then whispered it out loud, saying... 


End file.
